pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Mallow (anime)
Mallow is one of the main characters appearing in the Sun & Moon series. She's one of Ash's classmates. Appearance Mallow is a girl with tanned skin, who has a pink flower in her green hair and has green eyes. She wears a pink sleeveless shirt with light teal overalls. She wears light teal denim shorts and green shoes with small dark green bows. She also has a golden clover-shaped badge on her waist. Personality She likes -type Pokémon. Mallow is an active girl who's also a bit of a scatterbrain. She helps out at the Aina Cafeteria and her family runs by attracting customers to come in and eat. Biography Mallow received a cookbook from her brother, who went on a culinary journey. The cookbook contained a lot of recipes that interested Mallow, who wanted to make the Aina Cafeteria the best restaurant in Alola region.SM018 Season 20: Sun and Moon Mallow was riding a Tauros with Sophocles and Lana when Ash appeared on the racing track. Though Ash was trampled by Tauros, he wasn't too hurt, stating he dealt with Tauros back home. After clearing the misunderstanding, Mallow took Ash's hand, thinking he came to enlist in the school. Thus, she showed around the school, stating both the trainer and Pokémon have to study together. Afterwards, she knocked on the principal's door; Samson Oak appeared and welcomed Ash. Ash explained he didn't want to enlist, since he merely followed Kiawe. Regardless, Mallow continued to show Ash around the school and introduced him to Professor Kukui. Before they could continue, they saw some men intimidating Kiawe; Mallow recognized them as Team Skull. Mallow watched as Ash joined Kiawe and defeated Team Skull grunts.SM001: Alola to New Adventure! Before the class began, Lillie gave Mallow a recipe for some Pokémon food. Mallow thanked Lillie and her Bounsweet hopped in happiness, which made Mallow terrified about the latter. Once Ash arrived, Mallow and the others heard his story how Tapu Koko visited him and gave him the Z-Ring. She thought Tapu Koko must've liked Ash a lot. After school was over, Mallow hung out with her friends, as they were preparing a surprise party for Ash. The following day, the group welcomed Ash for his surprise party. After a series of challenges, the group ate the food Mallow prepared. Everyone was delighted about Mallow's food, for she used Lillie's recipe. Just as Professor Kukui was to challenge Ash, Tapu Koko came and snatched Ash's hat. The group went after Ash and saw as he battled Tapu Koko and triggered his Z-Ring to use Gigavolt Havoc. After the battle was over, Ash decided to take on the Island Challenge, an idea Mallow supported.SM002: The Guardian's Challenge! Once Ash obtained the Rotom Pokédex, Mallow was amazed by the device. Along with her friends, Mallow went with Ash, who wanted to catch some Alola Pokémon. Mallow watched as Ash's Pikachu battled Mimikyu, as well as how Team Rocket appeared to steal their Pokémon and were dragged by a Bewear.SM003: Loading the Dex! Eventually, she watched as Ash's Pikachu battled a Grubbin. However, the Grubbin injured Pikachu and scared Lillie, who hid behind Mallow. After the battle, Mallow joined Ash to show him where the Pokémon Center was, while others went to report to Professor Kukui. She noticed how Blissey was a good Pokémon for Nurse Joy, since she could treat injured Pokémon well. After Pikachu recovered, Mallow and Ash had a meal when a Rowlet came to take Bounsweet, mistaking her as a berry. After healing Rowlet, Ash and Mallow were surprised it took off with a fruit and followed it to the nest, where Pikipek, Trumbeak and Toucannon were. Mallow watched as Team Rocket, who tried to take the fruit, were defeated by Ash, Pikachu and Rowlet. After the battle, Mallow and Rotom were surprised Ash didn't want to catch Rowlet, even if it helped Ash save Pikachu. Ash replied Rowlet had friends at the nest and wanted to leave it with its buddies. In the end, Rowlet joined Ash, who threw a Poké Ball at it. Rotom was shocked Rowlet let itself be captured, but Mallow commented that was "the Ash way" to do it.SM004: First Catch in Alola, Ketchum-Style! Mallow went fishing with her friends. Before they started fishing, Lana imagined she would fish out a Kyogre, but was reprimanded by Mallow not to use such jokes. Mallow did not catch anything, as Rotom commented she was too slow to pull the Pokémon. This made Mallow yell at Rotom for nitpicking. Mallow also watched as Lana and Ash confronted Team Rocket and was happy Popplio managed to save the Poké Ride Lapras and Wailmer. Sophocles disagreed that Popplio should be called as "the MVP", but was soon scolded by Mallow.SM005: Yo, Ho, Ho! Go, Popplio! Mallow was with her classmates at the School. Ash spoke that a Litten stole his lunch. Mallow and Lana recalled how Litten snuggles around a person's leg, showing its desire for a piece of food. Mallow also remembered that Litten visited her cafeteria quite often. Still, she and Lana felt Litten was too cute to be mad at.SM007: That's Why the Litten is a Scamp! The class watched as Sophocles' Togedemaru caused ruckus and leapt around, hitting Ash and Pikachu. Togedmearu couldn't control herself and nearly hurt Lillie, whom Mallow pulled away to save her. The class was called for a lesson by Samson, who showed two eggs, from which one of them the class had to take care of. Lillie chose the blue egg, due to its cute flower pattern. Mallow and Lana agreed how cute it looked. Mallow also asked of Lillie to touch the egg, to make Lillie comfortable around it. Lillie was scared, as the egg moved. Regardless, Mallow suggested Lillie should bring it home, which the class agreed to. After the school was over, Mallow apologized she couldn't go with Lillie to her mansion. She thanked Ash for going in her stead and ran off to help at the cafeteria. Mallow worked fast and hard, managing to finish earlier to go to the mansion. As she was searching for Lillie, she got hit by Rowlet, who was battling Hobbs' Oricorio. Everyone heard as Lillie screamed and went to her room, finding a Salandit. As the Salandit got closer and jumped for the egg, Lillie dived for the egg, grasping on to it. Ash and Hobbs came and chased Salandit away; both Ash and Mallow rushed to Lillie, who was holding the egg to protect it. Mallow and Ash were glad she managed to touch the egg, even if she was still afraid of other Pokémon like Pikachu.SM008: Lillie's Egg-xhilarating Challenge! Mallow was glad Lillie was taking care of the egg. Lillie was nervous what would happen if the egg broke, but Mallow reminded her she gained courage, since she couldn't touch the egg at first. Both of them noticed Ash was pondering some thoughts. The Rotom Pokédex explained Ash sighed 786 times, which shocked Mallow that Ash was thinking so much. Ash explained to the class that Hala asked of him how would he deal with the Rattata and Raticate problem without fighting. The class soon learned the answer lied in Yungoos and Gumshoos, which were Rattata and Raticate's natural enemies.SM009: To Top a Totem! Mallow, along with her classmates, was at the party to celebrate Ash's Grand Trial of Melemele Island victory.SM010: Trial and Tribulation! Ash delivered some milk to Mallow, while helping Kiawe with his chores.SM011: Young Kiawe Had a Farm! Mallow spent a day at the beach with her classmates. She played in the sea with her friends before Kukui asked of them to observe the Pokémon and their habitats. Once Ash and Kiawe returned, who encountered some Mareanie, Mallow thought Ash could battle one of them and catch it. Later on, she continued playing with her friends, with Popplio's bubble serving as a balloon.SM012: The Sun, the Scare, the Secret Lair! Ash watched as Mallow was training with her Bounsweet. After the training was over, Mallow explained she was training for the Pokémon Pancake race, where the winner would receive the one year supply of pancakes. The next day, Mallow arrived to the Pokémon Pancake race. She teased Ash how he went to train with Noa after being told about the race. Mallow and Bounsweet did well until the last course, where Bounsweet had to carry the pancakes. Mimikyu went to fire Shadow Ball at Ash's Pikachu, but Mallow's Bounsweet bumped into Mimikyu, causing it to miss and hit Popplio's bubble, where the pancakes were until they fell on the floor. The next day, Mallow and her friends watched as Lillie's egg hatched into Alola Vulpix.SM013: Racing to a Big Event! Mallow watched as Lillie tried to befriend Shiron, but failed. After the school was over, Mallow and Ash bid their friends farewell, including Lillie, who decided to walk around town with her Vulpix, Shiron. Just as Lillie went away, Mallow pulled Ash, claiming they had to watch over Lillie. They did so, seeing how Lillie started to befriend Shiron. Mallow admitted she was a bit overprotective, considering she watched over Lillie, who took care of the egg, while Ash pointed Lillie was doing fine. However, Ash and Mallow lost sight of them and started to search for them around town. Hearing a scream, they went to the source. The two arrived just in time to save Lillie and Shiron, with Ash's Rowlet using Leafage. After the battle was over, Mallow realized that Lillie was not terrified of Pokémon, as she managed to held Shiron without fear. The next day, Mallow was glad Lillie held Shiron in her arms, although Lillie was still afraid of other Pokémon like Togedemaru.SM014: Getting to Know You! Mallow listened to Ash, who explained how Rockruff came injured the other day and was told Rockruff was a wild Pokémon that Kukui took into his house. The next day, Mallow watched as Ash trained Rockruff and was surprised Ash took Rockruff's Rock Throw attack.SM015: Rocking Clawmark Hill! Mallow was watching as Lana's Popplio trained to use its balloon bubble. However, her Bounsweet sneezed a pollen that attracted Rowlet. Rowlet was infatuated and went after Bounsweet, who repelled it with the leaf on its head. This caused Rowlet to bump into Popplio, and the two entered the balloon by accident, which was carried away by the wind. Ash, Lana and Mallow started searching for the Pokémon throughout the city. At the end of the day, the group had Ash's Rockruff find Popplio, Rowlet and Litten (who accompanied the two Pokémon) at the top of the building.SM016 One day, Ash lost his Electrium-Z. This terrified Mallow, Lana, Lillie and Sophocles, as the latter explained that Kiawe would get mad at Ash and even punish him for losing such an important item. As Kiawe came, Mallow and others tried to distract Kiawe, then went away. The group went outside, where Mallow watched as Lana had her Popplio emit a bubble for Shiron. Ash continued to avoid Kiawe until Pikachu and Rotom arrived. Rotom accussed Kiawe of being the culprit, which shocked the class. However, Lillie found out Ash placed something in his pocket, which turned out that Ash actually placed the Electrium-Z back home and got stuck in Rotom's wig. In the end, Mallow watched as Kiawe chased Rotom for accusing him.SM017 Mallow was making a meal for her friends at the Aina Cafeteria. Since she lacked an ingredient from her recipe, she had Pikachu use Thunderbolt on the stew. She gave the Mythical Alola Stew to her friends, who were electrocuted. Mallow's father stepped in and explained the stew Mallow made was nearly forgotten and was used for ceremonies. Mallow admitted she got the recipe from the cookbook her brother gave her. Since everyone but Sophocles didn't eat the Mythical Alola Stew, Mallow's father decided to make another meal, which displeased Mallow her cooking failed. As others went off, Ash stayed with Mallow, who claimed the stew actually needed the yellow nectar, which couldn't be found, due to the different season it only grows. Ash promised to look after the nectar; the next day, Ash and Mallow were searching for the nectar. Rotom stated they could find the nectar by tracking down the Pom-Pom style Oricorio that drinks such nectar, though chances of finding one were slim. Mallow wasn't discouraged, as her dream was to have the Aina Cafeteria the best restaurant in all of Alola, believing that the stew she'd brand as the signature dish would make her closer to that goal. Ash continued accompanying her, as they came to a rock. Mallow had her Bounsweet emit a fragrance, which attracted a lot of bird Pokémon, including a lone Oricorio. Ash and Mallow followed Oricorio, who was attracted by Bounsweet's smell. After some time, Bounsweet was drained from emitting the scent, but Ash and Mallow followed Oricorio through the tunnel. There, they found a field of yellow nectar Mallow was searching for. As they went to approach the field, they were captured by Team Rocket, who started to suck the flowers into their vacuum machine. Bounsweet, who was repelled by Team Rocket, evolved into a Steenee and freed Mallow and Ash. After Team Rocket blasted off, Mallow collected some nectar. The next day, Mallow made the Mythical Alola Stew with the nectar, which appeased her friends. Considering the nectar was hard to find, Mallow decided to make the stew a seasonal dish. She also hugged her Steenee for helping her find the nectar and thanked her, Ash, Pikachu, Rotom and Rowlet for assisting her. Mallow watched as Ash and Rockruff fought Hiroki and his Mudbray. As Ash announced he would want to battle against Tapu Koko, Mallow reminded them Tapu Koko was the Guardian Deity of Melemele Island. The next day, she watched as Ash and Pikachu fought against Tapu Koko. Like others, she was shocked when Ash jumped off the cliff to save Pikachu, but was relieved that Tapu Koko saved both of them.SM019 As the class visited the mall, Mallow was showing her Steenee some Poké Beans. After mentioning the girls would like to visit the Alola Sunrise shop for numerous accessories, Sophocles, Kiawe and Rotom immediately ran off, leaving Ash to hang out with the girls. After Mallow and the others finished shopping, they wondered why Ash claimed they done their shopping in perfect timing.SM020 Pokémon On hand Borrowed Achievements *Pokémon Pancake Race: Section three (with Jessie and Lana) Voice actors Italian: Sabrina Bonfitto Gallery mallow and bounsweet.png|With Bounsweet on her shoulder shocked mallow.PNG Lillie and Mallow in Water.jpg|Swimming with Lillie Burnt Mallow.JPG|Holding a bowl of burnt Alolan Stew Mallow hugs Steenee.JPG|Hugging Steenee Mallow and Steenee ED.PNG|With Steenee at the ending sequence References Category:Main characters Category:Protagonists Category:Ash's Companions